I Promise
by nanami-0815
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran don't know each other. They just met at Hong Kong and become friends because of a pictorial. They became lovers when the time comes that they fell in love at each other. But Sakura has a secret. Read on to find out the summary.
1. The meeting

_Author's Note: Yah! Again another fic! This fic has no magic or powers or inner strength, etc. The characters that have powers like Clow Reed, Kero, Yue and even Yukito will not be featured here. But Eriol is here. Coz he's important. They are all 19 here. That's all. RR onegai._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! I'm not that poor, but I really just don't own that! Don't sue me._

**Summary**: Sakura and Syaoran don't know each other. They just met at Hong Kong and become friends because of a pictorial. They became lovers when the time comes that they fell in love at each other. But Sakura has a secret. Only Tomoyo knew that secret. Her secret is she has a heart cancer. They haven't figured this illness at the first time. How can she tell this secret to Syaoran? How will he react of this?

**I Promise**

**Chapter 1**

It was Saturday night. Tomoeda was covered with dark blue sky and many bright stars. At the Daidoji's garden,

Sakura and Tomoyo are having conversation.

"Sakura, are you sure? We're going to Hong Kong for your pictorial. You don't want to say this to your dad?" Tomoyo said with concern.

"Tomoyo, it's okay. I'm big enough. And they knew that I'm going to Hong Kong, but they didn't know when I'm going to depart." Sakura explained with a smile.

Tomoyo sighed. "Well, have you packed your things? Tomorrow is our departure." she reminded.

"Yeah, I have. I brought it in your room earlier." Sakura said.

"Well, let's sleep. We need to be early for tomorrow." Tomoyo smiled as she stands up at the chair.

Sakura nodded. She stands up in her chair and enters with Tomoyo in her mansion. They went to Tomoyo's room and sleep.

In Hong Kong...

"Hey Li! I have to tell you something." Eriol ran to Syaoran.

"Huh? What is it?" Syaoran asked, looking at his friend who's tired in chasing him.

"Boss said that you're going to be the camera man of the most famous model in Japan. They said that she's beautiful." Eriol said excitedly.

"And..." Syaoran said want to hear more, like not believing in his friend.

"And many of the other camera men want to be the one to capture her in the pictorials." Eriol said with smile.

"And how about you?" Syaoran asked while looking at him.

"Boss said I'll be the one to capture the second most famous model!" Eriol said proudly.

"Fine. When and where is the pictorial?" Syaoran asked again.  _Humph! I don't care if she's famous I just need money!_ He thought.

"Tomorrow. In... Your house's garden." Eriol answered.

"What! In our garden? Why?" Syaoran asked surprised.

"It's going to be a portfolio, you dumb! Your garden is beautiful, don't you know that!" Eriol shouted.

"I see..." Syaoran murmured. "So good night. We have a job tomorrow." he said while he enters his home.

"Night!" Eriol said back.

In Narita Airport...

_Flight 3724 going to Hong Kong is now boarding. All passengers please board now in the airplane._

"Let's go, Tomoyo!" Sakura said in happiness.

"You just look kawaii (cute) Sakura! And you're excited!" Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura nodded. They enter the airplane.

_Passengers please fasten your seatbelts. The airplane is going to board in 1 minute. Thank you. _

In one minute, the airplane starts to move. Sakura looked at the window. They arrived at Hong Kong at 8 am. They call a taxi and went to the hotel they called for reservation. They entered the hotel and went to their room.

"Let's unpacked our things and get ready for our pictorial later." Tomoyo reminded.

"Ok." Sakura smiled.

They unpacked their things and get a smaller bag and put their dresses. They went out the hotel and call a taxi. They went to the studio. When they're going to enter, a guy who exited from the studio bumped into Sakura.

The guy stood up, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" he apologized.

"It's okay." Sakura said. She looked at the guy. He has a chest-nut colored hair and amber eyes. The guy smiled at her and that makes her blush.

"I'm sorry again. I'm going now." The guy ran fast. _That gal. Her eyes, it's so lovely. I hope I see again those emerald eyes. _He thought.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.

"Um, yeah." Sakura smiled. "Let's enter."

Tomoyo nodded yes.

They entered the studio. They asked the reception for some information. The receptionist said the place where the pictorial is. They call again a taxi.

"Li Mansion, please." Tomoyo said to the driver.

They reached the Li Mansion. Tomoyo paid the taxi. The mansion was as an old-fashioned Chinese style house.

"Tomoyo, look at this place. It's so beautiful." Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, let's enter?" Tomoyo invited, with a smile.

"Ok." Sakura nodded.

They entered the mansion. Then an old man walked to them.

"Good morning. I'm Wei. You're Miss Sakura and Miss Tomoyo, right? You're pictorial is at the garden." he said.

The two nodded.

They went to the Li's garden. It was full of flowers. Camera was there and everything needed in the pictorial.

A guy with messy azure hair with glasses and behind them are sapphire eyes notice them.

"Good morning, ladies. You're just in time. Our Boss was there." he said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Eriol Hiiragazawa. And who's Miss Daidoji?" he asked with a smile.

"Me." Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm your photographer. So change your clothes and we're going to start." Eriol said.

Tomoyo nodded. She asks Wei where she could change. Wei told her.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Hiiragazawa. Where's the one who will take me picturing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Call me Eriol. There he is." Eriol said pointing to a guy who's reading a book under a cherry blossom tree.

"Um, thank you... Eriol." Sakura said. She went to the guy whose reading a book. "Hi..."

The guy looks at her. His eyes widened. "Hey, it's you." the guy said.

"Hoe? Ah! I remember. You're the guy I bumped to in the studio." Sakura smiled.

The guy blush. "Sorry again for that." he said as he stands up.

"Oh that's nothing. By the way, I'm Sakura. And you're?" she smiled again.

"S-Syaoran..." he said.

"So you're my photographer." Sakura said.

"Yes, and change now. We're going to start." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded.

_Author's Note: Ok, I think it's not a cliffhanger huh? So hope you like it! RR onegai._

Preview for the next chapter:

-"Perfect!" Tomoyo whispered as she fixes the stand of her video cam.

-"What perfect?" Eriol asked whispering.

-Syaoran's a very good photographer. I hope he'll be my friend. Sakura thought.


	2. Teases and Laughters

_Author's Note: Hi again guys! Hope you like my new story!!! I knew you like it so don't lie kay? Neh! Just joking! So let's go to the story..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, kay? Kay?? So just don't sue me!!!_

**I Promise**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura change her dress with Tomoyo in the big bathroom of the Li Mansion.

"Hey Sakura. Here's your dress." Tomoyo said as she handed a cherry-colored shantung tube dress to Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled to her and wear the dress.

"You know Sakura; I think the one who will take me picture is so KAWAII!! And even the one that will take your pictures is kawaii too! I hope I'm going to take a chance to record you in this pictorial!!" Tomoyo daydreamed.

Sakura giggled. She accepted Tomoyo recording her all the time. "So I'm finish. Let's go now."

Tomoyo nodded. They went to the garden. Tomoyo placed her video camera in front where Sakura will take pictorials.

"Perfect!" Tomoyo whispered as she fixes the stand of her video cam.

"What perfect?" Eriol asked whispering.

Tomoyo jumped in surprise and turned to him. "Nothing."

"Fine. We're going to start now." Eriol smiled.

Tomoyo just sighed. _That guy... He's so kawaii but he's kinda snobbish person. _She thought as her record him too.

"Hey! I told you, we're going to start!" Eriol shouted.

"Fine!" Tomoyo shouted back as she return her video cam in its stand.

Sakura's pictorial was easy. They took almost many shots.

_Syaoran's a very good photographer. I hope he'll be my friend._ Sakura thought.

"Umm, sit under the cherry blossom tree there and hold the book, just like reading, ok?" Syaoran instructed.

"Like this?" Sakura asked as she does what Syaoran said.

"Yeah that's right. Now smile a little, like you're enjoying reading the book." Syaoran said. He captures Sakura a shot in that pose.

Sakura has the most beautiful smile he has capture.

_Hmmm... I think this is the one Syaoran was reading. It's about science. So he's still studying... _she thought as she read the page.

"Ummm, Sakura. For the next shot we will inside the house so change again." Syaoran said interrupting her reading.

Sakura turned to him and nodded. She and Tomoyo change again.

"Sakura how's your pictorial with ummm with who's that?" Tomoyo asked while fixing the ribbon in her dress.

"It's Syaoran. Well, it's good. And I think he's still studying because of the book I read in the pictorial." Sakura replied. She's wearing a light pink spaghetti strap dress with cherry blossom embroidered at the skirt.

"Really?" Tomoyo said. She's wearing a violet tube dress with ribbon on the side and a white mini skirt. She turned to see Sakura. "Kawaii (cute) as ever." She smiled as she fixes Sakura hair. "Well, let's go now. Maybe after this we can go back to the hotel. Then, we can enroll to a university and move to a nearby apartment there." She said as she opened the door.

Sakura smiled. They walked outside the change room.

Eriol noticed them. "Hey Syaoran, you're model's in here."

Syaoran turned to him and then to Sakura. She was beautiful, he noticed. The light pink dress fit to her. A cheerful and energetic girl with a light pink dress.

"So what's next here? Just wait for Christmas to come?" Sakura giggled. Tomoyo smiled at her.

"Hey Syaoran, she's asking what's next." Eriol said, fixing the sofa. "Ok, it's done. Sit here ummm Miss Daidoji."

"Just call me Tomoyo." Tomoyo said. She went to the sofa and sat there. When she sat, she noticed her video cam beside Syaoran's camera. "Wait, Eriol. Did you fix my video cam?" she asked, pointing her video cam.

Eriol turned to the video cam and smiled. "Yeah. I thought it's hard to fix but it's nothing." He answered.

"I have a question. You always smile; maybe you should go modeling too." Tomoyo smiled.

Eriol chuckled. "Nah! I don't want modeling. It can ruin my studies. And I don't like to be in front of the camera." He said. "And we're not going to finish if you still talk." He added.

Sakura smiled watching at the two. Then she turned to Syaoran who was standing there, beside the camera. She went closer to him. "What will I do?" she asked.

Syaoran turned to her and point the high table with vase on top of it. "Stand beside that table."

Sakura went to the table. There's a flower in the table same as in the vase.

"Pick the flower, and then move it closer to your nose like your smelling it."

She picks the flower and moves it closer. She can smell the fragrance of the pretty flower. "Syaoran, what do you call this flower?" she asked looking around the house. She noticed it's full of the same flower. "And why this room is full of flower same like this?"

"It's called peony. It's my favorite. And this room is my favorite too." He replied.

Sakura looked shock. "This is your mansion?"

"Yes, I haven't told you?" Syaoran asked.

"No, not yet." She shook her head violently.

"Hey stop shaking your head. And we're going to start." Syaoran said panicky.

Sakura start to laugh. "Hey, why are you panicked?" she asked, trying to stop from laughing.

"Nothing. Just do what I'll say so I can rest now." Syaoran said in a loud voice.

Tomoyo and Eriol turned to him. And also Sakura.

"Fine!" Sakura said. She moves back to the position Syaoran said.

The pictorial went on. After the pictorial, Sakura asked a favor to Syaoran. She asked if he can walk her around their mansion. At least, it's their mansion. Syaoran just agreed. They walked around the mansion. Eriol and Tomoyo were just talking to each other in the living room. Tomoyo recorded Eriol while talking to him.

"Why are you recording me?" Eriol asked tenth times.

"I just want it." Tomoyo answered tenth times.

Eriol sighed. "Did you record Sakura always?" he asked.

Tomoyo turned to him and smiled. "Why did you asked?"

"I asked first so you must answer my question." Eriol said. He found a book and picked it.

"Fine! Yes, I always record her when we were in elementary. Until now, I still record her. I just want to record every happy moments of her." Tomoyo answered. She noticed Eriol picked a book and looked at it. "What's the title of that?"

Eriol looked at the cover and smiled. "Science and Nutrition. I think this is Syaoran's book."

"Science? Science is his favorite?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol shook his head. "Math is his favorite. I don't know why he often buys science books."

"Really?" Tomoyo peeked at the book.

"You want to read it?" Eriol asked, handing the book to her.

Tomoyo shook her head. She's contented on recording him.

"Why don't you record yourself? Let me and I'll record you." Eriol said, putting the book in the table.

"I don't like." She said. Then, a battery with slash appeared in the screen of the video cam. "Oh no! I have no batteries." She said sadly, like she was going to cry.

"And why are you going to cry?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo showed her video cam's screen. Eriol laughed. "It's just a battery! I can't believe you'll just cry because of a battery."

"Fine! But I can't record Sakura this day anymore." Tomoyo said, a tear fell from her eye.

Eriol saw her crying. He took his handkerchief and gave it to her. "You know, you look like a monster when you're crying!" he teased.

Tomoyo took his handkerchief. She wiped her tears. "Thank you but I'm not a monster, okay?"

"Ok! You're not. So, you're from Japan right?" he asked. "What kind of a place is it?"

Tomoyo turned to him. "You're right. I'm from Japan. But why did you asked?"

"Nothing. I'm just asking." Eriol answered. He took his camera and took a shot of Tomoyo.

"Hey! Why did you take a shot of me?" Tomoyo asked, trying to steal the camera.

"Is it a crime to take you a shot?" Eriol asked back, not giving the camera.

"Ohhh… Fine. You can have! But promise me not to take me anymore pictures just for the pictorial only." Tomoyo said. She sat at the sofa.

Eriol raise his right hand. "I promise. Cross my heart."

"Hope to die?"

"No! Just stick a needle in my eye."

Tomoyo sighed. Eriol took another shot of Tomoyo.

"You just promise- You! Give me that camera back!" Tomoyo stand up. Eriol smiled and ran out of the room. "Hey! Give me that camera!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Haha! Catch me if you want to get this camera!" Eriol said. He ran to the corridor and turned left and hides.

Tomoyo didn't catch him. So she didn't know where Eriol is. She stopped by the portrait of five women.

Eriol stopped hiding and he saw Tomoyo looking at the portrait. "Hey!"

Tomoyo turned to him. "Who are those women?" she asked, pointing to the portrait.

Eriol looked at and smiled. "It's Syaoran's mother and sisters."

"Ohhh…"

Eriol looked at his watch. "Hmmm… It's past 4. Well, I'm going to go home. You want me to bring you home?" he asked.

"What about Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Syaoran can take her home. And I think Syaoran have crush on her." Eriol said. He went to the living room and Tomoyo following him.

"Hey, are you sure to what you said?" Tomoyo asked, continuing to walk.

"What I said? About Syaoran have crush on Miss Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I know Syaoran for a long time so I know what he feels and thinks in the way he moves." Eriol said as he opened the door of the living room.

"Ok." Tomoyo went to the sofa and picked her video cam and put it in the bag. After she put it, she went to the change room and get her and Sakura's dresses. She went out and picked her things.

"Let me." Eriol said as he took Tomoyo's things.

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you." She followed Eriol to his car. She stopped in front of it and took out her cell phone out of her bag. "Wait, I'll just text Sakura."

"Ok." Eriol put her things inside her car and went to the driver's sit.

Tomoyo finished texting Sakura and entered Eriol's car. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. So where are you living?" he asked while starting the car's engine.

"In Hong Kong International Hotel." Tomoyo said.

"You live there?" Eriol asked while driving.

"No. We're planning to move to other apartment." Tomoyo smiled.

"Ok."

_To Be Continued…_

/ August 14, 2004

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Hey this is kinda long! Thank you for waiting. Sorry for the late update. As I said from the chapter 6 of 'Promise of Love' why I am so late. I will change my ending in every fic. I will put the date I finished the chapter okay? And if the date is late to the update date, it means I have no time to upload the document in the following days. That's all. Another thing, I haven't featured any SS here in this chapter because of the stage of developing first in their friendship. ET fans will be happy in this chapter because of the ET moments here. I made them friends, hehe. And last thing, I don't know if there is really a heart cancer. I haven't researched any symptoms of it. If I haven't found maybe I can make it a heart disease. Or anything illness in the heart. And two very last things, the science books Syaoran owned is very important for the plot and the places here, I just guessed coz I don't know what Hong Kong looks like or what it's places._

**Here's the new summary:**

**Sorry if I change the summary but it will not affect the previous summary because it's kinda same. **

**Sakura and Syaoran don't know each other. They just met at ****Hong Kong**** and become friends because of a pictorial. They became lovers when the time comes that they fell in love at each other. But Sakura has a secret. Only Tomoyo knew that secret. Her secret is she has a heart illness. Sakura knew this illness for a long time but she doesn't want to tell it to everyone who loves her. How can she tell this secret to Syaoran? How will he react of this?**

**Review Corner:**

_LittleWolfGurl- Here's the chapter 2. Sorry for the late update._

_heheangel kisses- here's the chapter 2 also_

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_-"You have a boyfriend?" Eriol shouted._

_-"Yeah, I just sent her here." Syaoran said._

_-"Why are you wearing a black dress? I thought it's your least favorite color?" Sakura asked._


End file.
